The Doctor's sort of Daughter
by BecauseCrazyWasTaken
Summary: When Rose and 10.5 have a daughter, they soon realise that she isn't quite 'stable' in their Universe. When she begins to jump from Pete's World to The Doctor's TARDIS, how long will it take for a certain religious order to take notice? 10.5/Rose, Amy/Rory, River/11


A/N: This is a new project and for now is just a pilot chapter. If you like, I will carry on, but not until I've finished my current project 'The Doctor's Battle.' If you like what you read then please feel free to write a review and tell me what you think, if not, thanks for checking it out anyway!

This is **NOT **an 11/Rose fiction, I think that's been done to death. This explores Rose and 10.5's relationship as well as the Doctor's 'sort-of' daughter's relationship with both 11 and 10.5. Worlds will collide in this so it might get messy, but it will always be a thrilling ride!

Thanks for taking your time to read and also, **I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**The Doctor's 'sort of' Daughter**

_Chapter 1 -_

Rose Tyler was exhausted. Her entire body ached as she lay there, barely conscious in a hospital cot. Her blonde hair was matted with sweat and lay wildly over her face as she breathed in and out unevenly. Everything had been such a _blur, _but even though pieces of her memory seemed to be missing, one thought kept surfacing to the front of her mind.

_There is no way in Hell I am ever going through that ever again._

Rose was vaguely aware of a warm hand enveloped around her own, slowly stroking circles around her palm. She liked the way it felt, that hand. It made her feel secure even though she wasn't entirely sure what had just happened.

"You did so well Rose, she's perfect."

Rose felt her jaw tighten as a smile spread across her face. Now why was she doing that? What was she smiling for?

Who was _she?_

"She's exhausted, give her time to recuperate."

Exhausted from _what?_

Rose licked her lips, suddenly realising how dry her mouth was. The hand around her own tightened in reassurance. Rose smiled, she knew who it was. Maybe not right away, but now she had heard his voice…

Her John was with her and if John was there, she knew everything would be fine.

Rose didn't know how long she had slept for, but every now and then she'd wake from brief periods of unconsciousness, opening her eyes to bare slits for seconds at a time, always seeing the face of her John, her _Doctor. _A thin man with locks of chocolate brown hair obscuring his face, stubble lined his jaw where he had neglected to shave, why this was important she couldn't remember, but his brown eyes always held her gaze whenever she was coherent enough to notice.

And then sometimes along with her husband there would also be voices, some of those from people she didn't recognise.

"She was in labour for a very long time; she'll need a lot of rest."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"It's fine, we'll wait for her to come around, it shouldn't be too long now."

And with each new sentence, Rose became more aware.

_Labour_

_Names_

And then the memories poured back.

Rose Tyler had fallen in love and married the meta-crisis Doctor, or how he formally went by 'John Tyler.' After a year of trying, Rose fell with child and now… now she had given _birth._

She'd been with Jackie… that was right, her mum. She'd been drinking tea with her in the kitchen when she'd felt the baby kick, well she'd _thought _it was a kick.

And then there came the cramping and the water breaking and the _constant _agony as she was rushed into hospital. She'd been in labour for what felt like an eternity, almost twenty eight hours of waiting before she became fully dilated and was finally able to start pushing.

Then there had been a high pitched scream and a woman's voice announcing, "It's a girl!"

And Rose had smiled as tears of both joy and pure exhaustion mingled together as her baby was taken away in a bundle of blood and cotton.

Then… well then Rose had been encased in darkness.

Rose opened her eyes, this time fully conscious. She smiled towards John, the man she still called _Doctor _no matter what other people thought. He may be the human version of the ancient alien that once took her to see the stars, but it didn't matter to her. John shared all of the Doctor's memories, he _was _the Doctor. And he loved her unconditionally.

"Look who's awake," John grinned as he pressed his lips against Roses' forehead, pulling back only to stroke away the hair that obscured her face.

Rose nodded, "What I've missed?" She frowned at her own sentence for a moment as John chuckled. She sighed and tried to lift herself up, only to be pushed lightly back down by her husband, concern returned to his gaze. "You've been unconscious for almost eight hours," John informed, looking towards the door in the corner, "Jackie's been coming in and out with Tony, she kept bringing you tea." John rolled his eyes ever so slightly.

Rose smiled grimly. The Doctor had never exactly gotten on _well _with Jackie and it didn't surprise Rose that the meta-crisis didn't either. In fact, with the _attitude _he'd picked up from a certain Donna Noble, the two were perfectly matched when it came to their rivalry.

"How is she?" Rose asked.

"Worried." John said perfectly calmly, placing a hand against Roses', "But everyone has been, it's been a rough few hours."

Rose snorted, "Yeah, for everyone." She looked up to her John once more. He still had the same face and personality of the Doctor, but _John _was his own person. With his mortality came a stronger urge to protect the ones he loved, of course the Doctor had always done this, but he had always been less aware of how easily humans were broken. He was always the 'mighty Time Lord,' well, John wasn't. John worked with Rose at Pete's World's Torchwood base; it seemed even parallel Universes had aliens, along with some familiar faces. John's expertise with aliens surely came in handy with balancing the safety of the world, but this Earth was less afraid. Pete's World ran ahead of Earth and – in fact – had already gone through an alien invasion that led to the unveiling of the Universe out there. Now everyone was very aware of alien life, and because of this, aliens no longer hid themselves, in fact there was a Silurian that worked down the chip shop that Rose frequently visited.

Rose blinked, only just realising she'd simply been staring into John's eyes for the past few minutes. He didn't seem to mind, "So," she breathed, looking over his shoulder, "Where's our daughter?"

"Right here!"

Rose couldn't help but chuckle as she watched John suppress a tired sigh as Jackie came bumbling into the room, a catastrophe of blankets bundled in her arms, "The nurses let us hold her for a bit, after all she is our _first _granddaughter!"

"And your last if you keep talkin' in that tone." Rose bit back as her mother cut across the room. Jackie always had a knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, and considering her always-eager attitude for grandchildren, Rose was beginning to wonder whether she'd only be happy if she gave birth to a litter.

A few minutes after Jackie had positioned herself on Roses' bed did Pete come in with a little chubby boy with strawberry blonde hair, moving erratically in his father's arms.

"Wose!" the boy shrieked as he saw the blonde lying in her bed.

Rose grinned as she pressed her fingers to her lips, eyeing the little beauty that was her daughter in her mum's arms. Tony, her little brother, giggled joyfully and mimicked her actions.

"'ere." Jackie said, extending her arms out ever so slightly as Rose carefully moved to hold the child. Slowly but surely, Jackie handed her granddaughter over to Rose. Rose smiled as her daughter was placed in her arms. She was so _tiny, _but so perfect. She had a small round face and wide opal eyes. Her toothless mouth spread into a tired grin as she stared up at her mother for the first time. Rose felt her heart clench as a wave of emotion overcame her. This beautiful little girl was _hers._

"Rose?" John asked gently.

Rose didn't realise she had been crying until she felt John's hand against her cheek, gently brushing away the tears.

"I'm just happy." Rose said after a moment, looking down at her, "Oh God, I can't believe she's _ours._"

"And she still needs a name." Rose looked up to find the source of the new voice, a dark haired woman who didn't look that much older than herself. She smiled, "Hi, I'm Rachael, I was the nurse here who helped with the birth," she shrugged, "You probably don't remember me, you were very exhausted Mrs Tyler."

"Call me Rose." Rose smiled as she looked back to her daughter, holding her closer in her arms, "A name… yeah, we'd been thinking of names haven't we?"

"Got it down to two." John agreed placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Why don't you pick?"

Rose looked into her daughter's bright blue eyes and warm smile. She was so innocent, lying there with one of her arms outstretched to reach her mother's nose. She giggled as her small fingers stroked Roses' chin. Rose grinned in response, her eyes flashing as she looked back up to the nurse, "Madeline." She said, "I want to call her Madeline."

"Oh! Madeline," Jackie squealed as Pete grinned next to her.

"Our little Maddie." He agreed as he reached down to stroke her cheek.

The nurse smiled from across the room and made a move to leave the family for a while when she suddenly stopped, "Oh one more thing, if it isn't too much trouble Mrs- Uh, Rose."

Rose glanced upwards and nodded, "Yeah?"

Rachael nodded and smiled, "We just need to know what species your daughter is."

Silence filled the room.

Jackie and Pete exchanged nervous looks as Tony simply giggled softly, unaware of the change in atmosphere. Rose looked to John who shook his head in confusion. Rose looked down at her daughter, still innocently looking about her new surroundings, gurgling ever so slightly. Rose cleared her throat and looked back to Rachael who was attempting to assess what had just happened.

"What?" Rose asked after what felt like forever.

Rachael shrugged, "Well you see we haven't come across your daughter's species yet and, well, ever since that whole inter-species law passed, the hospital has made us keep a database of any new species that we-"

"Yeah, no, wasn't what I was getting at." Rose held Madeline closer to her chest as she spoke, "You're saying my daughter isn't _human?_"

"W-well," Rachael stuttered as she took in the family's shared looks of horror, "I-I thought…"

"How did you know?" John suddenly spoke up, the way his voice had hitched at the end told Rose all she needed to know.

Rachael's eyes only widened in response as she motioned to the door, "Well, I… the Doctors they checked her heart rate which was rather erratic and peculiar and they discovered she had well, she had…"

"Two hearts." Rose and John finished together. Jackie gasped from the side-lines, staring down at Madeline, "Y-You mean to say that she's one of those _Time_ things?"

"No." Rose shook her head from one side to the other, "No, that's gotta be wrong, check again, that's wrong."

"We didn't make a mistake, Rose, we even did a scan-"

"You're _wrong._" Rose hissed as she looked down at her child, "John, tell her she's wrong."

John's gaze became grave as he took Rose's hand and gently moved her head so she was facing him, "Rose." He said very quietly, too quiet for anyone else to hear, "I'm sorry."

Rose shook her head, feeling tears filling her eyes, "N-No." she closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, "_How?_"

John glanced to the nurse and then back to his wife and finally to his child, his _alien _child, "My genetic code is still half Time Lord… there was a possibility, a very _small _chance that my DNA and your DNA could have-"

"_Mine?_" Rose all but shrieked, "I'm human, one hundred per cent _human!_"

"Rose, you have to listen to me." John's voice was hushed, but even still he was able to manage an undertone of urgency; it reminded her so much of the Doctor, the _original _Doctor. Oh God, what was happening?

"Do you remember… do you remember when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS?"

Rose's heart sank. Tears streamed from her eyes as she nodded weakly.

John let out a sigh and squeezed her hand gently, "I'm sorry Rose, but there was a small chance, a chance so tiny that I hadn't even considered… that your DNA was altered."

Rose couldn't even talk; she just nodded along with wide eyes, eyes of utter confusion.

"You mean she's a time thing too?" Jackie all but shrieked, "She can't be!"

John narrowed his eyes towards Jackie, "No." he said as calmly as he could manage, "Her genetic code wouldn't have been altered, it would be more like saying her 'condition' would skip a generation."

Rose let out a breath through her teeth as Jackie carried on speaking in an erratic fashion, "Oh great, so to most parents ginger hair skips a generation but being an _alien _happens to in our family, what kind of sick joke is this?"

"Mum!" Rose finally managed, "It's _not _sick, she's… she's our daughter." Rose looked to Madeline and smiled as her small fingers prodded at her nose, "She's… she's…" Then Rose paused, looking closer at the baby in her arms, "She's got your eyes."

She looked to John then who rose a brow in confusion, "No… they're blue." John said carefully as he moved to look at the baby.

"No… I mean the _Doctor's _eyes… as in… when he's…"

Everyone gasped as little Madeline's eyes exploded in a flash of golden light, flooding the room as Rose and John shielded their faces on pure instinct.

"What's happening?" Rachael cried.

"Something _alien!_" John yelled back in frustration.

"John, what is it?" Rose demanded, "She's not… she's not regenerating is she?"

"No!" John tried to look at the child, but she was completely engulfed, no part of her showing. "I-I don't know what's happening!"

And just like that, the light vanished.

And Rose cried out in alarm.

The baby… little Madeline… was gone.

* * *

_26__th__ June 2010, Earth, Leadworth. _

"Sorry, something's come up; this'll have to be goodbye." The Doctor said, holding the TARDIS phone with one hand as he looked to his newly-wed companions expectantly.

Amy nodded, suppressing a smile as she nudged her husband with her shoulder, "Yeah, I think it's goodbye, do you think it's goodbye?"

Rory nodded, "Definitely goodbye."

And with that Amy circled to face the TARDIS doors, bounding down the steps with her wedding dress billowing out beneath her. She reached the doors, and with an almost melodramatic swing, she pushed the TARDIS doors open and looked out into the small town she had once called her home.

"GOODBYE!" She yelled out, waving her arm out in front of her as the cool wind of the night air whipped her hair about. She lowered her hand, smiling sadly as she moved to close the doors once more, "Goodbye."

There were shenanigans to be a part of and so many adventures ahead, but even still, the TARDIS was of course a time machine and Amy and Rory needed to get changed.

"We're still having that snog in the shrubbery," Amy said as she guided Rory up the stairs, "Jus' y'know, somewhere more _exotic._"

Rory grinned in response, "I like the sound of that."

"Oh you just wait, oh, I know, what about Space Florida!"

Their voices began to fade as the couple made their way down the corridors and towards their bedroom, leaving the Doctor alone in the console room. The TARDIS whirred affectionately as he began to fiddle with a few buttons, "Oh, shut up you." The Doctor spoke to his TARDIS as though she had been teasing him, which was in fact an accurate assumption to make. The Doctor pulled a few levers and with a small bump in the ride, the TARDIS began to whirr and groan as dematerialisation took place.

The Doctor was about to shed his own formal attire - and was half way into hanging his top hat up – when the TARDIS suddenly shook with a fierce vibration that had nothing to do with the dematerialisation.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, addressing his TARDIS. The TARDIS only whirred accusingly in response.

"_Me? _I haven't done anything!" The Doctor shot back as he ran back up the stairs to the console. He pulled the monitor over to where he stood, studying the screen fervently before his face fell, "Wait… something's not right here, something's very not good!" And just as he said the words did a sudden ray of golden light appear as if out of nowhere in the centre of the room.

The Doctor did nothing but stare as the light shifted and turned as it manifested into something other than just a bright cloud of light. Slowly but surely, the light began to grow limbs, arms and legs, a body and then a face with eyes just as bright as the light that had created it.

Then, the light vanished.

The Doctor could only stare, flabbergasted as he rubbed his head in confusion. There, lying on the floor where the golden light had only just held residence was a baby, maybe not even a few days old, wrapped inside a pink cotton blanket.

"A… baby." The Doctor said carefully as he studied the golden eyed child in front of him, he frowned before shrugging apprehensively, "Well… that's certainly new."

With no time to spare, the Doctor quickly ran down the stairs to meet the baby lying, completely silent, on the ground. With the care of a knowledgeable parent, the Doctor placed his hands under the tiny form and lifted her into his arms. _Her_, yes she was a her, of that he could be sure.

"Hey there little trooper," the Doctor cooed to the child, stroking the baby's head carefully, "Where did you come from?"

The baby gurgled in response.

The Doctor frowned, "Don't know eh? It's alright, we'll figure this out."

"Doctor! Doctor?"

The Doctor turned back to the staircase that led up to the console to find Amy and Rory, now dressed much less formally, rushing towards the source of the commotion.

"What happened?" Amy demanded as she ran down the steps, "There was like a mini earthquake or something!"

The Doctor glanced at Amy and then glanced at the baby in his arms as if that would answer everything. Amy stopped dead in her tracks, almost toppling over as Rory slammed into her back with the abruptness of her pause. Rory opened his mouth to speak, but soon his eyes found the baby's as well and suddenly any words he was about to say seemed rather pointless.

Amy glanced from the stairway, to the console and then back to the baby. She frowned, raised a finger and then finally stated, "Just how long were we gone?"

The Doctor's eyes widened, "She's not mine!"

"_She?_" Rory and Amy asked together.

The Doctor frowned, "Well, I assume so considering she'd wrapped in a _pink _blanket. Besides, she told me."

"Told you?" Amy asked, growing tired of the questions. A long time ago she had learned to just go with whatever the Doctor said. But this – _this – _was just too weird.

"I speak every language," the Doctor said as if it was the simplest thing to grasp in the world, "That includes baby."

"Babies can talk?" Rory asked in mild shock.

The Doctor's jaw tightened, "Yes, Rory, now you're getting it!"

Amy rolled her eyes, waving a hand in the air in an attempt to cease the growing cacophony of questions, "Okay, fine. Baby. Fine. Where did she come from?"

The Doctor shrugged, rocking her as she gurgled happily, "Not from here… she's giving off a scent, quite strong really, like some kind of teleport, but not exactly." The Doctor looked towards the console, "I don't know, what do you think?"

The TARDIS only whirred once more in response, the Doctor sighed, "This doesn't make any sense, she quite literally came out of _nowhere._"

Amy rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The Doctor glanced at the monitor that still hung outwards from the centre of the console, "Take a look for yourself."

Amy bit her lip, but with little else to answer her questions she turned to the monitor with Rory close at her side. They both stared at the screen where a bracket in green font followed by several commas and then another bracket were displayed for all to see. Amy frowned and then looked to Rory who shrugged, "What are we looking at?" He asked.

The Doctor smiled, "Exactly!" When the baby made a small shriek in response he quickly lowered his voice, "Sorry, _exactly._" Cradling the baby carefully, the Doctor made his way over to his companions, "Those are co-ordinates, or rather, _no _co-ordinates. The TARDIS identified the teleportation of a living organism connecting with her, which should be impossible by the way, and would have noted down the co-ordinates from where she originated."

"Would have?" Amy asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "There were no co-ordinates, the baby came out of nowhere… but she definitely came from somewhere, coming from nowhere would be impossible."

Amy frowned as she moved away from the monitor, "This is making my head hurt," she groaned, "What are we supposed to do with a baby anyway?"

The baby squealed in response, the Doctor looked down at her, "Oh, so your names' Madeline, eh?"

"Madeline." Amy looked to the baby, "So… is she human?"

The Doctor held up a finger to silence her, apparently the baby was still talking. Amy rolled her eyes as she glanced to Rory who seemed to be equally exhausted as to what was happening before them.

"You came from… came from a hospital?" The Doctor nodded along, "Yes, a woman called Rachael, is she your mother?" he paused to listen further, "No… then who-"

But before he could ask further, the baby began to glow once more, the golden light spreading from her eyes to her limbs until it engulfed her entire body.

Amy and Rory shielded their eyes in response, "Doctor?" Amy asked, her voice rising in pitch as the baby began to disappear, "What's happening?"

The Doctor looked down to his empty arms where Madeline had only been moments beforehand, "I don't… I don't know."

* * *

:) Thanks for taking your time to read, tell me what you think and whether this is worth carrying on. x


End file.
